


Strider

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Strider

Elanor bit her lip nervously, half hidden by her mother. She watched, her eyes growing rounder as the party on horseback approached. She had never seen a lady as lovely as the one on the white horse. Raven hair flowed in waves, and Elanor realised this must be the Elf Queen her father spoke of.

The tall Man who rode at her side wore a star bound to his forehead, proclaiming him King Elessar. But as he dismounted and embraced each of the hobbits in turn, even Elanor, who blushed furiously, Sam couldn't help but think of him as Strider.


End file.
